


Teddie's Wardrobe

by SpiralStorm



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, He Could Have Gotten More Clothes Than Just The Butler Outfit, Lovers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralStorm/pseuds/SpiralStorm
Summary: After hearing about Teddie’s limited wardrobe, Rise declared that he totally needs to go on a shopping spree in Okina City and expand his clothing choices. She texted him to meet up with her near Croco Fur. Now what sort of clothes did he pick out for himself?





	Teddie's Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-part drabble I wrote for another site. I could write more scenarios if more people want it as there's no recurring plot of sorts, so this is less of an overarching plot and more of a collection.

Teddie wasn’t entirely sure why Rise asked him to go on a shopping spree. In all honesty, he was satisfied with the clothes he has, despite the small wardrobe. Whatever the case may be, the reason doesn’t matter to him, as long as he spent time with her that’s all that mattered in the end. After all, who wouldn’t want to spend time with the lovely Risette? He stepped out of the station and scanned the area for her presence. Now where is she, he thought?

Not long after, a familiar voice rang out. “Hey! Over here!”

“Hm?” Teddie turned towards the direction of the voice and spotted a familiar idol waving her arm at him. “Oh! Rise-chan!” he ran over to her.

“There you are! I was wondering when you’d show up,” she chuckled at him. “So, are you ready for the shopping spree?”

“Yes ma'am!” He did a playful salute, and Rise couldn’t help but smile brightly.

The two of them made their way to Croco Fur, where they decided to start their little shopping spree. When they entered the store, Teddie looked around in delight. “Oh! Look at all these clothes! You can’t find any of these in Junes!”

“Of course not, these are special designer clothes,” Rise said. “Usually these brands are pretty expensive, but it looks like they’re having a sale today. Why not pick out which clothes you want to try on?”

Teddie was fixated on a set of black clothes near the changing rooms. Upon approaching them, his eyes gleamed. “Ooh! Let me try these on!” He took them out and revealed to Rise a clothing set that just so happens to look like a butler outfit.

Rise blinked. “You wanna try these on?”

Teddie nodded. “Yeah! I bet these clothes would look so devilishly handsome on me, wouldn’t you agree madamoiselle? Teddie the butler, at your service~!” he said as he sparkled.

She couldn’t help but giggle at that response, but shook her head. “Maybe you can wear that for personal use, but it’s definitely not something you want to be seen wearing in pubilc.”

“And why not? I’d make a beautiful butler, wouldn’t I?”

“It’ll definitely look good, but I think it might attract too much attention to ourselves. People might get the wrong idea about you.”

“Aw…” he hung his head in disappointment.

“Next time we’ll get it okay? But for now, let’s pick out some clothes you can wear in public.”

Teddie hung the butler outfit back on the coat rack. As he was doing that, Rise took a hold of a different outfit on the same rack and held it out to him.

“What about these clothes? I think they’ll look amazing on you!”

He held up the clothes against his body. The suit had a long-sleeved teal dress shirt with a white v-neck button-up vest and long black pants. “You really think these will look good on me?”

“Of course!”

“Well, if you say so, then I guess I’ll try them on!” Teddie sparkled.

“Now what do we have here?” an employee approached the two of them with a little smirk. “Are you picking out clothes for your boyfriend here?”

“Huh?” Rise tilted her head. “He’s not my boyfriend.” Teddie wasn’t visibly happy with that response. He was about to speak up, but Rise hushed him before he could say anything.

“Oh I’m sorry, how presumptious of me.” the employee bowed. “Well if you need anything, I’m always here to help!” With that, the employee left the two of them alone.

Teddie tapped Rise’s shoulder and frowned, causing her to turn towards him. “Hey Rise-chan, why did you-”

She hushed him again. “Let’s talk in the changing room okay?”

He nodded as he followed her to the changing room with the clothes she handed to him. The first thing they did was find a large enough changing room for the two of them and hung the clothes on a nearby hook.

“Hey Rise-chan, why did you tell that lady that I’m not your boyfriend?” he asked.

“I’m sorry Teddie, it’s a little complicated…” Rise held onto his shoulder. “I’m not sure if you know this, but idols aren’t allowed to be in a relationship. If anyone knew about what we have going between us, even among friends, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make my comeback as an idol.”

“Really…?” his eyes gradually began to glance downward. “So I can’t even tell everyone that I have you as a girlfriend?”

“I’m really sorry…” she lifted his head. “I’d love to tell everyone that you’re the one I chose out of a million other guys, but I’ll never be able to go back to being an idol if anyone found out.”

Teddie looked so dejected, no words of comfort could possibly give him a smile. That’s when Rise leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his. She always found them to be surprisingly soft and warm, yet so sweet, it could give her a little sugar high. A few more seconds passed and she had to withdraw herself to catch a breath. They were both left blushing.

“Maybe in the near future, I can reveal to everyone about our love. But for now, let’s keep this our little secret. Besides…” she cleared her throat. “A scandalous love between a famous pop star and a mysterious handsome fellow from another world! Isn’t that the most exciting romance~?” she said while imitating Teddie.

He nodded and smiled.“Yeah, it’s just like a TV show!”

Once again Rise found herself giggling. “Okay, now how about we get back to that little shopping spree? We can even buy that butler outfit if you want!”

...

...

...

The bell rings throughout the school, signaling lunch time at Yasogami High. Rise stretches her arms in the air and sighs. “Finally, I’m starving,” she says as she stands up. If there’s one place she always enjoys eating, it’s the rooftop of the school.

She walks out of the classroom to the stairs near the entrance of the school, but upon arriving to the base of the steps, she spots a small crowd of students near the entrance. Ordinarily she’d ignore it, but while passing by the group, one of the male and female students approached her.

“Uh, excuse me! Rise-san?” the male student calls to her.

“Hm?” Rise turns her head and smiles. “What do you need?”

“Have you been living a rich life at home?”

“Huh?” she blinks. “What do you mean?”

“We saw someone at school looking for you. He said he had some lunch for you to eat.”

“I’m so jealous of you, Rise-san!” the female student exclaims while clenching her fists. “I didn’t know you had such a cute guy working for you!”

“Uh…” Rise cants her head and stares blankly at the students. “What are you talking about?”

The students shoot a glance at each other, then faced Rise. “I thought you knew, your butler is here delivering lunch to you,” the male student responds.

“Butler…?” At first she’s puzzled by the students’ declaration. Then the slow realization sinks in of the only possible explanation, causing her face to redden. Don’t tell me, he’s seriously wearing it in public, she thought to herself. “Which way did he go?”

The male student pointed up. “Upstairs, I think. I thought he knew that the first-years are on the first floor.”

“Who cares? That guy was seriously cute!” The female student giggled. “He kind of looks like the guy that won the cross-dressing pageant last year…”

“Uh…! I, I’m going to check up on him now! Thank you for letting me know!” Rise smiled sheepishly and ran up the stairs.

Waiting near the top of the steps was Yu Narukami leaning down towards the first floor below him, apparently having witnessed the exchange that went down. Yu turns around at the same time that Rise arrived and smiles. “Hey Rise, fancy seeing you here.”

“H, hey Senpai!” Rise greets him with an awkward smile.

“I saw Teddie looking for you earlier. When did he get a butler outfit anyway?”

“…!” Rise freezes in place and widens her eyes.

“Last time I went to Croco Fur, the butler outfit costs 13,000 yen if you didn’t buy it in a set.” Yu cupped his chin. “I wonder how he was able to afford that.”

Rise felt a sweat-drop roll down the back of her head and her cheeks flushing with red. No one must know that I bought that for him, she screams in the back of her mind. She continues sheepishly smiling. “Y, yeah… I, I wonder how he bought it…”

Yu shrugs and grins. “Oh well, it doesn’t matter. The outfit looks handsome on him, and he looks happy with it. Good for him.”

“U, um, Senpai!” Rise clapped her hands together. “Y, you wouldn’t happen to know where he is now, do you?”

“Well, I told him you usually eat lunch on the first floor,” Yu says, pointing downward. “So I directed him to your homeroom.”

Rise quickly bows and runs off to her classroom. “Thanks Senpai! I’ll see you later!” she says as she waves towards him.

She slides the door open upon arrival. Immediately, she spots a familiar figure surrounded by female students.

“Whoooaaa, you look super cute!”

“Hey, is it true that you’re Rise-chan’s butler?”

“Can you speak French?”

The girls are buttering up Teddie, as he’s sparkling with a smirk on his face. For some reason, he’s wearing a singular monocle on his right eye and holding a basket in one hand. He holds up his free hand. “Now now, ladies,” he says with a bit of a French accent. “I am only here for madam Rise. I came to deliver her lunch today.” He adjusts his monocle and a twinkle glimmers in his eye.

The girls all sigh in admiration. But as for Rise, she peers in Teddie’s direction. Okay, that’s enough of that, she thinks to herself as she marches to him and grabs his arm.

“Whoa!” Teddie flinched a bit, then noticed it was Rise that grabbed his arm. He puts on another smirk and sparkles once again. “Well if it isn’t Mademoiselle Rise! I have come to deliver you your lunch!” he says with another French accent.

Rise, trying to maintain her composure, smiles awkwardly. “Good to see you here, sir butler. May we speak in private, somewhere not here?”

“Ooooh…” the girls all giggle around the two. Rise tugs Teddie all the way to the rooftop, ignoring the glances that surrounded them. He tried to ask what she wanted to talk about, but she insisted that they talk when they get to the rooftop. Upon arrival, Rise closes the door to the rooftop behind her and sighs.

“Teddie, what are you doing?” she asks sternly.

“I thought I told you, I’m here to deliver you lunch!” Teddie says cheerfully.

Rise shakes her head. “No, not that! I mean this!” She gazes at Teddie’s outfit up and down. “Why are you wearing the butler outfit in public?”

“Because I like the outfit!” he explains, holding his arms out wide. “Rise-chan bought it for me, and I can’t thank you enough for such a beautiful outfit! I wanna cherish it by showing it off to the world!”

When he says that, Rise can’t blame him for wanting to wear it as much as he wanted to. It’s mostly embarrassing to her, because people would get the wrong idea that she’s enjoying a luxurious life with a butler or maid helping her out at home. She likes the positive attention, but not this kind of attention. Nevertheless, Rise smiles softly at that declaration Teddie.

“Teddie, I’m glad you like the outfit I bought you. It means a lot that you want to cherish it,” she says. “But there’s a reason I don’t want you to wear it in public.”

“And why not?” he asks, tilting his head. “Is it because you’re afraid I might get it dirty?”

There’s that too, but that’s not the only reason why. “It’s because… I want that outfit to be for my eyes only…” Rise’s face reddens as she averts her gaze from Teddie.

He stares at her for a moment, unsure of what she meant. Then a light flickered on in his head and his cheeks blush a light red as well. “Oh… I get it, only the sexy and alluring Rise-chan can see the devilishly handsome Teddie in an outfit as exquisite as this!” He smirks and adjusts his monocle. “Then, I give only Mademoiselle Rise the permission to this side of Teddie!” he says with another French accent.

She giggles. “Thank you. You always knew how to charm the ladies.”

“Always, huh?” he shares a chuckle. “That’s weird, because the times when we first met, you weren’t even affected by my charms at all!”

“You mean those times when you didn’t even know how to count?” Rise pouts.

“Hey, I knew how to count!” Teddie gives her a pout right back. “I counted on you!”

The two are giving each other deadpan glares, but ultimately, they break out in laughter. Despite such a terrible pun, Rise couldn’t resist holding it in. Is she becoming Yukiko now? Whatever the case may be, she’s still proud of how far he’s come since he first met everyone. After they took deep breaths, Rise stands straight and clears her throat.

“By the way Teddie, why did you come here to bring me lunch?” she asks him.

“What do you mean?” he asks back at her.

“I have my own lunch. You didn’t need to bring lunch today.” She holds out her bag.

Teddie blinks. “What are you talking about, Rise-chan?”

“Huh?” she holds out her bag. “I have my lunch right here. I didn’t need anyone to bring it with me.”

“You had your own lunch…?” Teddie cants his head.

Rise raises an eyebrow. “You don’t believe me? Here, let me show you,” she shuffles through her bag for her lunch. But after a few seconds of searching, she frantically looks through her whole bag. “Huh? What happened to my lunch!?”

Teddie holds up the basket. “It’s right here!”

She stares at him with a blank expression. “What…?”

“Didn’t you know? You forgot your lunch today!” Teddie opens the basket, revealing a wrapped-up bento box. “I came by the shopping district during my break, and your granny told me you forgot your lunch today! So I came to the school to deliver it, while wearing the butler outfit of course! I didn’t want people to know we were dating, after all!”

The wind blows through the silent and stagnant air. Rise slowly drops to her knees and covers her face.

“Uh… what’s wrong, Rise-chan?” Teddie asks her.

Rise’s face reddens. “This is so embarrassing…!!”


End file.
